fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsu and Mitsu
Matsu(馬祖 Matsu) and Mitsu(みつ Mitsu) are only twin brothers of their family. They may look alike, but they are actually very different from each other. While Matsu is the fun crazy type, Mitsu is the quiet and more focused type of person. They were both born on September 27th from a teen mother that didn't know much about taking care of children. Their father died of a car accident when they were 9 years old. They didn't know their father very well since he wasn't home most of the time. He was either working or out having a good time, So the twins pretty much grew up without a father. Appearance They both have bright, beautiful blue eyes and soft red hair.The only way to tell who is who, Mitsu's hair is parted to the right and Matsu's to the left. even though Mitsu's shirt is little darker then Matsu's, They both where a nice school uniform with a tie tucked into their vest and some slacks. They both have small ears and a sweet smile that can catch your attention. Personality *Matsu have a sweet personality and isn't afraid of anything. However, his curiosity can get the better of him. He isn't as shy as his brother and likes to open up and have good time with others. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed but He knows how to get things started when it comes to a party. He can get pretty crazy at times but has good morals that will take him far in life. He loves his brother, Cares for him deeply and would do anything for him. *Same goes for Mitsu; He loves his brother to death even though they have had their fights and bickers and disagreements in the past, Mitsu is very happy he is the twin brother of Matsu. While Matsu is out having fun, Mitsu is usually at home working and studying for school or training his magic. Mitsu is very shy but is the sweetest boy. His word can be touching and likes to listen to others when they need an ear. Even so, He has quite a temper and sometimes his temper can get the better of him and hurt someone. He has done things in the past he is not proud of but he knows he can change his ways and be a better person. History Matsu and Mitsu was born of a teen mother that didn't know how to take care of 2 children. But as time went on, It got easier for her and soon Matsu and Mitsu became fine little boys. At the age of 9, Their father got into a terrible crash driving home from work one day. That day effected Mitsu the most. Mitsu was closest to his dad and loved him more then anything. After that night, Mitsu wasn't the same as he used to be. He may act happy but you can see deep down inside of him, he's hurting. Matsu was also close to his dad, But not as close as Mitsu was. Magic and Abilities Water Magic Matsu has the ability to utilize water. Regardless of his source, Matsu can manipulate water into any shape or form. He can get his source from Rain, Sea, rivers and more, even a persons body. Matsu has been training this magic ever since he was a kid and learned new things about it. Like how his own body is made solely of just water And the many spells he has to work on to reach his level. Fire Magic This magic is currently used by Mitsu. Fire magic utilized the element of fire and consists of various mages. Matsu has the ability to release fire from his body and manipulate it. He can also change the fire's properties (Taste, smell, heat, Ect.) which can also change it's color. However, Mitsu has the opposite magic of Matsu, which makes him a lot more different. Category:Caster-Mages Category:Mages Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User